


Letting Go

by Suneri359



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suneri359/pseuds/Suneri359
Summary: The scar on his right abdomen stings every time he thinks back to the day he almost died, the day he almost choose to leave everything behind. He touches the scar and thinks back, if he hadn't heard Eiji's voice called for him at the library he would never wake up from his dream, if he didn't follow that voice and leave the library, if Eiji had never left the airport, if he had never met Eiji, he would have long died.Ash Lynx lives!!a short fic I wrote about soft boyfriends.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a song from One Ok Rock - Letting Go.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

The room is filled with the scent of sex. There's clothes scattered on the floor near the entrance door, the living room and even on the bedroom floor.

 

Two figures is sleeping on the bed. The brunette is laying his head on the blonde's shoulder and his arm is laid on the blonde's chest. The Blondie is on his back. His left arm is buried under the brunette's head. The white blanket falls slightly from the brunette's back, showing his shoulder and back full of hickeys and bite marks. The same goes for the blonds neck, both sure does love to left a lot of hickeys. Eiji would mark the blonde's neck near his jaw line, too high not even turtleneck could hide it. He smiled proudly after giving those marks, knowing that everyone would see it. Telling everyone that _he's mine and only mine._

 

The soft sunray is peeking from the slightly open curtain, shining the dimmed room. Ash is the first one who's awake. He shifted a little until he realized his significant other is laying on him. He turned to his side and wrap his arm around Eiji's waist. He kisses Eiji's forehead and whisper him a good morning, awakening the brunette. He groans and said that he wants to sleep more and buries his face to the blonde's neck.

 

It's unusual for Eiji to wake up after Ash. Usually it's the other way around. Ash chuckles and untangle himself and carefully get out from the bed (don't want to disturb Eiji even though he's already awake). He walked to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He put on a clean t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

When he walked to the bedroom, their golden retriever dog jump to the bed and licking Eiji's face in attempt to wake him. Eiji gives him a soft chuckles and shove the dog away. He buries his face to Ash's pillow. Today's exclusive, Eiji doesn't want to get up early. Too tired because of the crazy sex they had last night.

 

The blonde smiles at the sight of them. He approaches the bed and bent down to kiss Eiji's head. He said that he will take their dog to walk this morning so the other could rest more. He kisses Eiji's cheek and whispered _'I love_ you'. Eiji gives a reply with a small voice. After picking up the scattered clothes on the floor and toss them to the laundry basket, he put on his jacket and head out of the apartment.

 

The city is so peaceful this morning. The sunshine is peeking between the tall buildings. A few people are taking a morning walk or run, some is taking their dog to walk, morning is the perfect time to enjoy the fresh air.

 

Ash walking his dog around the city. They stopped at the Riverside Park. The blonde never thought he could feel this kind of day, peaceful, no anxiety of threats like his life before. He never imagined he would ever deserved this kind of life.

 

The scar on his right abdomen stings every time he thinks back to the day he almost died, the day he almost choose to leave everything behind. He touches the scar and thinks back, if he hadn't heard Eiji's voice called for him at the library he would never wake up from his dream, if he didn't follow that voice and leave the library, if Eiji had never left the airport, if he had never met Eiji, he would have long died.

 

Eiji gave him this life. As long as Eiji is with him, he felt like he could do anything. He smiled at that thought, until he hears a bark from his dog. Looking down at his dog beside him gives him the cue to go back home. He didn't remember how long he stands there. The sun already raised a little bit higher. They walked back to their home, picking up breakfast on the way there.

 

 

-

 

 

Opening the door of their apartment, the smell of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen. Ash take off his jacket and toss it to the sofa. He filled the dog's plate and walked to the kitchen.

 

Eiji is drinking his coffee in front of the kitchen counter. He looks so cute wearing only Ash's sweater and his boxer. The sweater is too big for him but he looks amazing. He looks even cuter with a sleepy face . His eyes blinked sleepily, he struggles to keep his head up. He looks like he could sleep there any moment now.

 

Ash approaches him from behind, he wraps his arm to Eiji's waist and buries his face between his shoulder and neck. Eiji smelled like sunshine and love and a little bit smelled like Ash since he wears his clothes.

 

"Aren't you tired?" Ash asked, not moving from his place. Eiji sigh and put his glass down on the counter.

 

"Ibe-san just called. The client wants their photos by three. They suddenly change the due date and of course Ibe-san tried to negotiate with them but we're dealing with an impossible client, what can we do?" Eiji took a sip of his coffee again. "Im tired and my ass is sore but I can't let Ibe-san do all the work."

 

"I can help you" Ash bring his face to Eiji's hair, smelling him. He took a deep breath and drown in Eiji's scent. "I dont know much about photography but if you need a hand let me know."

 

Well then," Eiji put down his glass after finishing it and spun around to meet Ash's gaze. "Since I'm too tired to walk, maybe I could use you as my leg, " he circles his arm around the blonde's neck.

 

"Yeah, I could help you with that." Ash gives him a kiss on the lip.

 

"I'm just kidding, Ash" he chuckles.

 

"Well, I'm not" Ash suddenly lift Eiji and carry him to the dining room table, bridal style. Eiji let out a startled sound followed by a soft laugh. Eiji put his arm around Ash's neck. He put Eiji down to the chair. He kissed Eiji one last time before he goes to the kitchen to grab the take out food he brought.

 

Once he set the food on the table. Eiji is complaining non-stop about the food ash brought, McDonald's. _McDonald again? Can't you pick something healthier? Like what? I don't know like, not fast-food?_ Ash snorted. _Healthy? Healthy, like natto healthy? Yeah like natto healthy._

 

Ash is consistently starring at Eiji while they eat. The small bites of hamburger Eiji takes, the puffiness of his cheek going up and down whilst he eats, makes him forget about his own meal. He cut a small piece of his hot cakes hold it to the other boy. Eiji shyly took the bite from Ash's fork. _How does it taste? It's good!_ Ash smiles and give another piece to Eiji. He likes the idea of spoon-feeding Eiji. Seeing the little blushes on his cheek every time he took a bite from Ash's fork. Even though they had been doing that a lot Eiji still embarrassed by it. But he loves it. They love it. They wish that they could enjoy moments like this.

 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they're still in New York.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a kudo or comments


End file.
